The Story of Marvelous's coat and Ahim
by senshi moon
Summary: We've all wondered why Ahim holds Marvelous's coat. Well this is the story to explain it all. Oh, and I'm not sure of the rating...Oh well.


A story of Marvelous, Ahim, and Marvelous's coat.

We've all wondered why Ahim holds Marvelous's coat when he sits down. This is the story to explain all...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gokaiger.

* * *

Started a month before the crew arrived on Earth...

Ahim woke up and stretched out of her bed. It's been three weeks since she joined Marvelous-san's crew, and they have been training her. Marvelous-san has told her that she almost has captured the basics of the gokai gun, but she knew she still has a long way to go. The training with Marvelous-san and Joe-san were scheduled differently. Marvelous-san's training is scheduled at 6 am in the morning while Joe-san's was at 12 pm. But every time Ahim arrived to the area of training, Marvelous-san wasn't there. Instead, he arrived 3 hours later. So meanwhile, Hakase-san would come and help her a bit.

After three weeks of lateness from Marvelous-san, Ahim has had enough. She decided to go find him and wake him up. She knew it was rude, but Marvelous-san was being quite rude himself. The first place she checked at 6 in the morning was his cabin. He wasn't there. Next, she checked the kitchen. Of course, he wasn't there. Surprisingly, she found him sleeping in his chair holding a dart. She secretly smiled to herself, but that smile faded when she saw what was on the ground. His coat.

"Marvelous-san!" Ahim yelled. In startlement, Marvelous jumped from his chair and prepared his body to fight. When he saw that no danger befell them, he sighed amd turned to Ahim.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. Ahim was not fazed at all by his rudeness.

"Two things Marvelous-san. One, our training is at 6 am but you have been appearing at 9 am. The second, -" She pointed to his coat on the ground, "your coat is on the ground! That is no proper way to take care of clothing!" Marvelous here was thinking what was the point in having her wake him up. He was about to speak, but Ahim cut him off.

"Before you ask what the point is, may you please figure it out yourself? Onegaishimasu." Ahim bowed at the please part. She straightened up and went over to his coat. Ahim picked it up, dusted it off, and walked away.

"Ah!- That's my..." Marvelous sighed as he lowered his outstretched hand. Oh well. For now, he'll just let the princess do whatever she wants with his coat.

* * *

They've just finished beating up Zangyack punks and were entering the living room.

"Ugh. That monster was not worth my time." Marvelous, carrying his coat over his shoulder, dropped his coat on the floor as he sat on his chair.

"Marvelous-san!" Marvelous gave Ahim an annoyed expression.

"What?" Ahim went to his coat and picked it up.

"Do not throw your coat on the floor! It can get dirty. At least hang your coat on the hanger." Marvelous just stared at her.

"I'm the captain. I can put my coat wherever I want." Joe smirked, Luka raised her eyebrow while Hakase just looked confused.

"First, we don't call you Captain." Joe remarked.

"Second, why would we want to call you Captain when you are not marvelous?" Luka retorted. Marvelous sent angry glares to them both.

"T-Third, what do you want for dinner?" Hakase asked. Joe and Luka hovered above him. Very unpleasing auras. Hakase cowered down. Marvelous stared at him as if thinking.

"...Mmm...Some pork chops, chiken wings, spagetthi, salad, apples, and donuts." At this, Hakase hurried into the kitchen to prepare Marvelous's usual meal...and to escape the wrath of Joe and Luka.

"Anyways, I wouldn't disobey Ahim if I were you. You don't know what she's capable of," commented Luka. Luka remembers the time when Ahim told her to stop eating a lot of meat. Especially with no fruits and vegetables. Luka ignored her. The next thing she knew, all her meat was gone from her plate the next day and were replaced by just plain fruits and vegetables. Luka was struck horror. Even more when she realized Ahim was the culprit. Luka couldn't bear to harm the princess, so she tried to plead to her to give her her meat back. Ahim shook her head, but gave her a condition. If she puts five fruits AND vegetables on her plate, she will give her back her meat. Luka, with no choice but to agree, got her meat back. Since then, Luka ate fruits and vegetables along with her meat.

"Well, I'm going now to eat!" Luka skipped after Hakase. Joe went after her all the while raising his brows at Marvelous. Marvelous threw him back the same action. Marvelous stood up and started to go to the kitchen when he was blocked by Ahim.

"Not so fast Marvelous-san. You will not leave." Marvelous peered down at her and gave her a challenging face.

"How will I not leave? You can't stop me. You know that. Move." Ahim glared up at him.

"Fine. Then fight me, Marvelous-san." Marvelous completely lost his facade.

"...what-?" Ahim did not give him a chance to react by punching his face. Marvelous, not expecting the move, stumbled back all the while holding his face. He glared darkly at her. He didn't care who she was. She was going to pay. Ahim kicked him, but he reacted this time. He jumped and tried to kick her face. She went back, and he came down. She went to punch him again. He dodged her punch and kicked the side of her stomach. Ahim yelped as she tumbled to the side. She quickly got up though and charged at him. Having his head turned at another side, Marvelous did not think that the princess would be able to recover that fast. And so, he was hit on the back. Hard. Marvelous, a person not to give up, used the chance to kick his leg to her face. Ahim dodged and tackled him to the floor. To say Marvelous was schoked was a complete understatement. Luckily, he was full-on focused.

"Marvelous-san. I'm sorry to do this put you leave me no choice." Ahim raised up her arm thundered it down as fast as light. Ahim widened her eyes as she saw that Marvelous-san caught her wrist. Slowly, he curled his back up from the floor. Marvelous succeeded. Ahim tried to keep him down, but he was too strong for her and had one of her arms in his grip. Also not a person to give up, Ahim tried to punch his face with her other hand as he was focused on getting up. Sensing the movement, Marvelous caught that wrist and pulled themslves up from the floor. When they were standing up, Marvelous gently let her wrists go but pushed her a little bit also, and then he walked into the kitchen like nothing ever happened. Ahim stared in shock at her hands. She let herself fall to the floor...

* * *

The events of their fight were still bothering Ahim, but Marvelous went on like nothing happened...until...

"Taku! That was a tiring battle!" Luka commented as she sat down on the couch.

"Even I agree." Joe said as he sat down next to her. Hakase also seriously nodded as he went to the extra chair.

"But we beated them. That's what matters." Marvelous retorted as he walked passed them to his chair with his coat slung over his shoulders. He stopped at the front of his chair similarly like debating on something very heavy. Ahim was the last on to enter, but she entered with her head in another place.

"Ahim." Ahim looked up in shock at the sound of her name coming out of Marvelous's mouth.

"H-Hai?" She answered cautiosly as he was not facing her.

"Come." Ahim walked towards him slowly and stopped right in front of him. Marvelous took his coat from his shoulder and handed it to her. Ahim was confused.

"Why?-"

"You know why." He interrupted her. Ahim there, understood what he was trying to do. She smiled and gladly took his coat from him. She hugged it tightly to make sure that the coat doesn't touch the ground.

Meanwhile, the others were contemplating the scene.

_'The result of disobeying Ahim...Impressive/Knew it/Scary!'_

* * *

And so...that's the story! Hope you like it. The thought at the end was combined into one for the sake of my fingers. But you guys can guess whose thoguht is who's, right? I know you can.


End file.
